194th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
|allegiance= |branch= U.S. Army |type= Field artillery |size= regiment |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia }} The 194th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the Army National Guard. It has one active battalion, 1st Battalion, 194th Field Artillery Regiment, assigned to the 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 34th Infantry Division in the Iowa Army National Guard. History Lineage & Honors Lineage * Organized and Federally recognized 13 November 1947 in the Iowa Army National Guard as the 194th Field Artillery Battalion and assigned to the 34th Infantry Division with Headquarters at Spencer * Ordered into active Federal service 11 September 1950 at home stations : (194th Field Artillery Battalion NGUS organized and Federally recognized 9 March 1953 with Headquarters at Humboldt) * Released 17 January 1955 from active Federal service and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 194th Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS) * Reorganized and redesignated 1 March 1959 as the 194th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st Howitzer Battalion * Reorganized 1 January 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 47th Infantry Division * Reorganized 8 January 1972 to consist of the 1st Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 47th Infantry Division * Redesignated 1 May 1972 as the 194th Field Artillery, to consist of the 1st Battalion * Withdrawn 1 June 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System * Reorganized 10 February 1991 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 34th Infantry Division :(1st Battalion ordered into active Federal service3 September 2002 at home stations; released from active Federal service 2 September 2003 and reverted to state control) * Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 194th Field Artillery Regiment * Reorganized 1 September 2006 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 2d Brigade Combat Team, 34th Infantry Division :(1st Battalion ordered into active Federal service 18 July 2007 at home stations; released from active Federal service 20 August 2008) :(1st Battalion ordered into active Federal service 29 July 2010 at home stations; released from active Federal service 1 September 2011 and reverted to state control)"Lineage and Honors Information: 194th Field Artillery Regiment." U.S. Army Center for Military History. 12 December 2014. Web, Accessed 17 December 2017. . Campaign credits * War on Terrorism: Campaigns to be determined : Headquarters Battery (Fort Dodge), 1st Battalion, entitled to: :* World War I: Streamer without inscription :* World War II: Tunisia; Naples-Foggia; Anzio; Rome-Arno; North Apennines; Po Valley Decorations * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered AFGHANISTAN 2010-2011 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 2002-2003 :Headquarters Battery (Fort Dodge), 1st Battalion, entitled to: :* French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered BELVEDERE Heraldry Distinctive Unit Insignia * Description/Blazon: A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, a fess pelleté rayonné to chief Or. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Gold scroll inscribed "WHEN READY" in Black letters. * Symbolism: The colors scarlet and yellow are for Artillery. The flame-like partition line indicates the intense fire power of the organization's artillery. The pellets depict cannonballs and symbolize readiness. * Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 194th Field Artillery Battalion on 13 October 1954. It was redesignated for the 194th Artillery Regiment on 1 December 1965. The insignia was redesignated for the 194th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972."194th Field Artillery Regiment." The Institute of Heraldry. Web, Accessed 17 December 2017. . . Coat of Arms * Description/Blazon ** Shield: Gules, a fess pelleté rayonné to chief Or. ** Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Iowa Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a hawk's head erased Proper. ** Motto: WHEN READY. * Symbolism ** Shield: The colors scarlet and yellow are for Artillery. The flame-like partition line indicates the intense fire power of the organization's artillery. The pellets depict cannonballs and symbolize readiness. ** Crest: The crest is that of the Iowa Army National Guard. * Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 194th Field Artillery Battalion on 13 October 1954. It was redesignated for the 194th Artillery Regiment on 1 December 1965. The insignia was redesignated for the 194th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972. See also * 34th Infantry Division (United States) * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References External links * Unit Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/Iowaredlegs * 2-34 IBCT Public Affairs on Defense Video Information Distribution System Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard